First Time
by TheLastSiren
Summary: Chris and Danny have ben dating for nearly two years now. On the night of Danny's birthday, they decide to take their relationship further. Yet, the morning after is when things get awkward ... (Chris x Danny).


**WARNING: The following story contains sexual themes.**

Lying in Danny's room on his bed, Chris was pressed aganst his boyfriend's chest, smiling softly to himself. Danny snored away, still tired from their day. Chris had come into Danny's room to help him fall asleep, and had in return gotten comfortable and fallen asleep with him. Danny was so warm ...

The two had been dating for nearly two years now. And they had some how managed to keep their relationship under the radar. No one knew about their relationship as far as they knew, and they planned on keeping it that way for a while longer. And as far as Danny cared, he didn't mind if anyone knew about their relationship. He had made himself clear when Plum would flirt with him that he was gay. That instantly stopped the flirting, and Plum had ended up telling Beth, who told Wallow.

Yet, Chris wasn't as willing to reveal his sexuality. He wasn't gay, but instead bisexual. He had at one point had a puppy crush on Beth, but that had died down after about a year. He was so sure that he 'loved' Beth, but he had soon found that his true love was the one with him all along. He'd kissed Beth once, but it felt nothing like kissing Danny. Kissing Beth felt numb, whereas kissing Danny felt like fireworks.

Danny had actually been the first one to make a move towards his crush. He'd liked Chris for some time, but he'd taken his time in making the first move. When they shared their first kiss together, they had decided to try dating. Dating had quickly turned to love, even if their relationship was still secret.

Danny began to stir, slowly waking up. Chris just grinned and started whispering.

"Danny ..."

When Danny didn't respond, Chris tried again.

"Dannnnnny ..."

"Wha ...?" he replied, still partly asleep.

"Happy birthday." Chris seemed to purr, nuzzling into Danny's chest.

Danny just grinned warmly, running his fingers through Chris's hair lovingly. "Ah, man. You remembered!"

"Guess what else?" Chris whispered.

"What?"

"I. Love. You." he whispered out warmly, wrapping his arms around Danny's sides.

Danny grinned softly, placing his hands on Chris's face and pulling him forward, planting a passionate kiss on his boyfriend's lips. Chris hummed at the feeling, loving how Danny's lips felt and tasted on his own. He had been expecting the kiss to deepen, but Danny pulled away, running his fingers through the other's hair.

"I love you, too, Chris."

Chris nuzzled into the crook of Danny's neck, breathing gently.

"When do you think you'll be ready?" Danny suddenly asked.

Chris snapped his eyes open and blushed like mad. "Well ... I, uh ... I mean, y-you see ..."

Danny suddenly realized what Chris thought, and he blushed, too. "W-wait ...! No! I mean ... I meant if you're ready to tell the guys about 'us'. Not ... oh God ... that came out bad ..."

Although the two had been dating for nearly two years, they were both still virgins. They both knew little about sex, Danny more than Chris. But Danny was willing to wait forever for Chris, if that was what he wanted. But what Danny REALLY wanted was for others to know about their relationship and about how happy they were together.

"O-oh ..." Chris mumbled, embarassed. "Well ... um ..."

"Chris ..." Danny sighed. "The guys know I'm gay, and they're okay with it. Why wouldn't they be okay with you being bi?"

"I just ... I don't know, man." Chris sighed sadly. "I'm just ... afraid."

Danny held Chris tightly in his arms, holding him affectionatly. "I love you ... please ... I want people to know that you're mine. But if you don't feel comfortable with it, then that's totally cool."

Chris swallowed a nervous lump in his throat. "Well ... I guess it's been two years ..."

Danny grinned softly. "Oh, and by the way, Wallow already knows."

"WHAT?!" Chris cried out, suddenly sitting up on the bed, his face a bright red with embarassment.

Danny gave a nervous grin, sitting up on his elbows. "Well-"

"You promised not to tell!" Chris hissed, placing his hands over his face to hide his blush.

"I didn't tell!" Danny defended. "Wallow just ... found out, I guess. The dude's like a ninja."

Chris just sighed, his hands still on his face. He suddenly felt his hands being pulled away, though. He hoped his blush had at least died down. But that would have been useless, seeing as that he started blushing when Danny held both hands in his own.

"Hey ... Wallow promised that he wouldn't tell Beth, Plum, or anyone else until we're ready."

"R-really ...?" Chris stuttered, his voice cracking.

Danny grinned, leaning forward to lightly peck at Chris's soft, pink lips. Chris melted at the touch, letting Danny lightly nip at his lower lip. Chris in return whimpered. When Danny licked the lip, asking for entrance, Chris allowed him to. While the two fought for dominace, Danny grasped his boyfriend's hip and pulled him onto his lap. Chris gave a sqeak at the sudden movement, but kept kissing Danny.

When they finally needed to breathe, they pulled away gasping for air. Danny gave a loving grin as he ran his thumb over Chris's cheek. Chris gave a smirk before shoving Danny roughly onto the bed, sitting up on his lap. Danny gave a wide grin, loving when Chris was dominate.

Chris, not wearing his gloves yet, cupped Danny's cheeks in his bare hands, leaning down to press a hard kiss in Danny's lips. After a moment, he sat back up, giving a nervous yet happy grin.

"Danny ... can we ... tonight ...?"

Danny just grinned back, smiling from ear to ear. "Of course! If you're ready to tell them ..."

"No." Chris sighed gently. "That wasn't what I meant ..."

Chris blushed all around, and seeing what his boyfriend meant only made Danny blush, too.

"Uh ... well ... i-if that's what you want."

Chris was too embarassed for words, so he just nipped lightly at his boyfriend's neck skin, sucking lightly until he heard the pleasured moans.

Chris may not have been ready to tell the others about him and Danny, but he was for sure ready for ... this.

The next day finally came around. Chris woke up in Danny's bed, again, and found that he was naked. He blushed lightly, suddenly remembering the moment they shared that previous night. He grinned lightly, dwelling in the sweet moment. He had just lost his virginity, and he regretted nothing.

Later that morning, when both Danny and Chris had gotten ready for the day, they went out into the living room. Everyone was there, Wallow and Beth. Yet, through all the other smaller beings, Chris noticed something.

"Where's Catbug?"

Soon enough, Catbug crawled into the room, looking still tired. He gave a wide yawn, sitting up on Beth's lap.

"Oh, Catbug, why are you so tired?" she asked softly, petting his head.

"I don't know." he said, sounding tired. "Last night, I tried falling asleep, but there was too much noise."

"Noise?" Beth questioned. "I didn't hear anything."

"It was from Danny's room." Catbug explained.

Both Danny and Chris instantly froze, too horrified to move or speak.

Catbug continued. "There was a lot of moaning and yelling. I thought Danny was hurting Chris cause Chris was yelling his name, but then I thought, 'Danny is Chris's friend, so why would he hurt him?'. And then I tried falling asleep, but for some reason Danny's bed frame kept hitting the wall and it kept me up. I don't see why Danny would want to move his furniture during the night and why he needed Chris's help, but I don't judge."

Beth's face turned white, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. Her gaze slowly turned to the two standing, just as speechless.

Wallow, who had been silent, suddenly started chuckling. He placed his head back on the chair, crossed his arms, and crossed his feet. He gave off something that looked to be a smirk, but also a real smile.

"Happy first time, guys."

There was another pause as Beth shot Wallow a questioning look, but dared not to say anything about the matter with Catbug around.

The small creature raised his head, cocking it to the side. "Why does this feel awkward?"


End file.
